Jem (shopping mall)
Jem is a suburban mall in Jurong East, Singapore. It is the first lifestyle hub in Western Singapore with integration of shopping, entertainment and residence at the same location. The mall is directly connected to Jurong East MRT station and close to Jurong East Bus Interchange. Jem is the first lifestyle hub in Singapore's west where mid to mid-plus shopping meets entertainment; functionality meets experience and where community culture meets city inspiration. Jem's name is a wordplay reference of the mall as the crown jewel of Jurong and Singapore's west. Jem is Singapore's third largest suburban mall housing 241 units over 818,000 square feet of retail space across six levels. Jem is directly connected to the Jurong East MRT interchange station and located at the junction of Jurong Gateway Road and Boon Lay Way. Major retailers include Robinsons, FairPrice Xtra, Cathay Cineplexes, Cookhouse by Koufu, H&M, Uniqlo, MUJI, GameXtreme, Ichiban Boshi, Cotton On and Courts. Marks & Spencer will be closing down Jem outlet in 9 June 2019. After that, Jem underwent minor renovation at basement 1. Incidents Delayed opening Jem's official opening was initially to be on 11 June 2013 . Due to tenant permit issues, the opening of the mall was delayed. It was reported that none of units in Jem applied for a Fire Safety Certificate or Temporary Fire Permit (TFP) from the Singapore Civil Defence Force (SCDF). To appease the disappointed customers who were affected by the delayed opening, Jem gave out discount vouchers worth S$10 between 10 am and 11 am that day. On 15 June 2013, the mall was finally opened which attracted more than 10,000 shoppers within an hour of its opening. Fires On 14 August 2013, three employees manning the Ready-to-Eat counter at the NTUC FairPrice Xtra store in Jem shopping centre suffered minor burns when a deep fryer caught fire at about 10.30 am. Customers and staff were evacuated from the FairPrice Xtra store. The fire was put out by the sprinklers in the store. On 17 August 2013, a car caught fire at the Basement 2 carpark area of Jem at about 2.20 pm, causing the evacuation of all staff and patrons from the mall. The fire was put out by the sprinklers in the mall. On 19 July 2016, a fire broke out at the Burger King outlet, resulting in the evacuation of shoppers and cinema-goers. The fire was confined to the kitchen of the Burger King outlet and was put out by the sprinkler system before SCDF arrived at the scene. No injuries was reported. False ceiling collapse Three people were injured after part of the first-floor ceiling of the mall collapsed on the night of 18 September 2013. It was believed that a leaking water-pipe caused the incident. As a result, the mall was closed until further notice. On 2 October 2013, the mall was reopened to the public. Throughout the two-week closure, Jem underwent inspections, rigorous testing and certification by a team of more than 40 people including hydraulic engineers and safety specialists to investigate and resolve the issue. Glass door breaks A glass door at Jurong East's Jem mall shattered on the evening of Nov 29 2013. The glass door is located on the first floor next to clothing retailer H&M, a third of the glass partition shattered into smaller pieces. The mall's spokesman said no one was hurt in the accident. Power failure A media statement by Jem said some retailers on the third level and basement one of the Jurong East shopping centre were affected by an 11-hour power failure on Mar 21 2014. The disruption occurred from around 7am to 6pm, according to Chinese daily Lianhe Zaobao. At least 36 shops on basement one were operating in darkness, said the report. The mall's website lists 60 businesses on that level. At least three shops also put up notices to say that they were going to close earlier because of the power shortage. Sprinkler fault A suspected fire sprinkler malfunction in Jem earlier on 17 June 2014 at around 12.45pm has flooded the first floor of the mall, surprising shoppers with sudden indoor rain. Timothy Mok did not took their pictures of the incident, when I went with my godpa, Bert Koh to watch the movie at Jem, and ended up going to Westgate. But ended up took the video of the Outram Park MRT Station of the Lunchtime Xpress terminus, how it will over-react for 30 minutes before moving off. This was the last time having the occurrence because, 25 July 2014 will also discontinue the Lunchtime Xpress service and became 5-minute frequency. That was after LTA fined SMRT on July 2012. In addition, my mum also took the Lunchtime Xpress service (terminates at Aljunied) on March 2012, and have to change to another train. A JEM spokesman said that water sprinklers on the atrium side of the mall "were triggered" at about 12.15pm, causing water to reach some areas on levels B1, 1 and 2 as well as some tenants' shops. The spokesman did not say what caused the sprinklers to go off. Fire and flood A fire that broke out near the H&M boutique at JEM shopping mall at Jurong East on Good Friday night on April 3, 2015. 13 days later, Jem was flooded again. References External links * Category:Shopping malls in Singapore Category:Jurong East